


Lunchbox Friends - BTS/Melanie Martinez Crossover

by 50shadesofRM



Category: K-12 - Fandom, K-pop, Melanie Martinez (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, High School, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, Kim Seokjin - Freeform, Love, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Nurses's office, Orange juice - Freeform, Recess - Freeform, Show and tell, Teacher's Pet, Twisted, Wheels on the Bus, bts - Freeform, class fight, dentention, drama club, high school sweethearts, jeon jungkook - Freeform, jung hoseok - Freeform, k-12, kim taehyung - Freeform, lunch box friends, park jimin - Freeform, strawberry shortcake - Freeform, the principal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofRM/pseuds/50shadesofRM
Summary: In a school full of bitches and eating disorders, Mel, a strong and sensitive girl, attends a school called K-12 Sleepaway School. The school turns out to be a mad house where the students are controlled and only Mel can see through the Principal's illusion. Through Hell, Mel meets 7 boys who are just like her. Together they help crack the illusion of paradise.based off of Melanie Martinez's K-12 Movie.*whispers* you should go watch it.





	Lunchbox Friends - BTS/Melanie Martinez Crossover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melanie Martinez](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Melanie+Martinez), [bts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bts/gifts), [army](https://archiveofourown.org/users/army/gifts).
  * Inspired by [K-12](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/521021) by Melanie Martinez. 

Wait. What was my dream again? I remember feeling trapped in rising heat and there were plastic or cardboard cutouts all around me and my gums roots were pushing out my teeth and the voice of a thousand angels said to me, “It’s temporary.” Maybe that should be my mantra as I step into what will inevitably be the worst years of my life. Ah yes, off to a world in which girls are to only wear pink dresses and boys blue pants. Well, I dyed my uniform and embrodied flowers on the sleeves. Speaking of, I should probably change into my uniform right now. Nah, that shit’s itchy. It can wait.

I go into my bathroom to brush my teeth and to brush my bangs.

Oh yea, and in my dream, you know when the air below me was sucking my teeth out of their sockets, I noticed that my front two teeth stayed and the gap between them just kept getting larger and larger. How’s that even possible? I know right?

I go into my closet to change into my pink dress school uniform. The sensation of itchiness took over my body. They really have got to change these uniforms.

I wish my mom wasn’t passed out right now and could at least drive me to the bus stop. I let out a sigh and said to myself, "I guess I'm walking." I was daydreaming when I saw the pink school bus pull forward. God, is everything pink in this shithole? The bus pulled in front of me and I made eye contact with the bus driver. The bus driver was a fat man who had a flask in one hand and his other hand on the wheel. He looked me up and down and smiled, his few teeth were showing. I look at the bus that was full of girls and pink dresses and boys in blue. They all looked at me and laughed. Guess they never forgot me. I saw my dear friend Jungkook sitting alone. He looked up and he was in instant happiness. Jungkook's coconut brown hair was shiny and soft looking. His slanted brown eyes showed that he was just like me. But we will get to that later. "I can't believe we are doing this," Jungkook said to me. "I doubt we will make it out alive this year," I replied. At that moment, a piece of paper hit my back. I look back to see Kelly giving me a devilish smile. She is such a bitch. I open the paper ball and it read, "Crybaby" back at me. The faucets in the back of my eyes started to turn and everyone on the bus, with the exemption of Jungkook, all started screaming, "Crybaby! Crybaby!" at me. "Don't listen to them Mel." Jungkook said to me, trying to comfort me. A little bit of time passed and I kept watching the bus driver who's driving got worse in worse due to his alcohol intake. I'm just looking out the window and it's cold outside. There are two boys yelling behind me and I'm terrified. Counting trees as they pass me by and I'm trying not to look across the aisle because Maya's letting Dan put his hand up her skirt and she's got her hand down his pants. I know the driver sees it. I know he's peeking in the rear view mirror. He says nothing. Trying to ignore it, it's fucking boring. I'm quietly observing, I'm saying nothing. No one's watching us, don't give a fuck. Wheels on the bus. I'm holding it down up in the front. Now, I'ma light it up and pass it, puff, puff and pass it. Don't be a dick and say, "Come on, just pass it over here." Counting cars as they pass me by and I'm trying not to look a row behind me because Jason's got his ass on the glass and I hate him, driver hit a bump fast. Wheels on the bus.


End file.
